Letter To You
by FujoshiPanda
Summary: Iruka has written to Kakashi, who has been on a mission for quite some time, about things that have been going on around Konoha and also his deep missing of Kakashi. mpreg, kakairu, yaoi
1. Letter to Him

_Dear Kakashi,_

_It has been exactly five months, sixteen days, eight hours, and two seconds since the last time I have seen you. I know, only I would count down to the second, but it seems all I can do it count how long I haven't had my silver-haired knight home with me. I haven't been able to write to you for a while now, two months really, so I'll fill you in on what has been going on around here._

_Nothing much has changed within the village since you left on your mission; everything seems to be going as if you and all of the other members of ANBU were home. Tsunade is still our very prestigious hokage, Sakura is taking her well needed break still studying under lady hokage, Ino and Hinata are working in the flower shop, Choji is helping as a food tester in his spare time, Shikamaru and Neji are both out on a mission, and Tenten and Lee train a lot with Gai, Lee more than Tenten, of course._

_I bet your wondering why I didn't mention Naruto and Sasuke. Well, that's because I wanted to save them for last because of their important information. _

_Naruto has finally made it to his dream, Kakashi. He is going to be our new hokage in less than a year and he learned this on his twentieth birthday (I'd say it was the best present he had gotten, but it wasn't by a long shot). Everything he learned has brought him here, and he wanted me to thank you personally for all you gave him._

_The news almost made me cry from pure joy when Tsunade announced it at Naruto's party, but what came after that made both Naruto and I cry. _

_Sasuke had purposed to Naruto, and honestly I thought that Naruto was going to pass out. You're surprised too, huh? I think we all were. You would've smiled seeing Naruto's expression, it was the biggest smile I had ever seen and his eyes were watering. Then he said yes and of course I started to cry myself. All the fighting those two did and kids and now they're in love and starting a new life together. . ._

_Just like us . . . I miss you so much, Kakashi… Why did you have to go? You had an option! You had an option to go risk your life for who knows how long or you had the option to say with me, and you left! _

…

_I'm sorry I keep blaming you… You only did what any person who loves their village would do… but … I just have so much to show you right now. You're missing out on some very important stuff around our little home, Kakashi… _

_Did I mention that the dogs miss you like crazy? Every night they start barking and howling until I let them in our room to sleep on the bed with me (On your side of course) and still they whimper and cry; Pakkun never stops talking about you and if I didn't love hearing it, I'd probably would've thrown him out by now. Although I will throw him out if he keeps commenting on my being preg-_

_. . . It looks like I've forgotten to write about this the whole time I've been talking to you. . ._

_Well, Kakashi, there's another thing your missing out on since your so far away from me. . . and that's seeing your unborn children grow. You're probably wondering what the hell I am talking about, so I'll clear this up a bit; I'm pregnant, Kakashi. I've been pregnant the whole time you've been gone and knew about three weeks after._

_I . . . I didn't tell you before because I was really worried about telling you so early into your mission. I didn't want for you two abandon it and come back to me like I want you to right now, but I had to tell you. _

_For four and a half months, I'm pretty big, but as I said earlier, I'm having more than one; twins actually, a boy and a girl. Hopefully when you come home, it'll be before they're born so you can help me pick names. Being pregnant isn't all that great when you're in Konoha for the summer, but I'm getting used to it. Everyone helps me around and does little things I can't do (bending over to pick up something off the ground is already off the list) especially my students. _

_But, again, I wish you were here to help me with all of this, so please come home soon, alright? And don't come home injured to the point of going to the hospital-no wait, don't come injured at all; I need you healthy so I can't hurt you when I hug you (and with a stomach as hard as rock means it might hurt anyway)._

_. . . Even though I know its not the same written down as it is saying it directly to someone, I love you so very very much, Kakashi Hatake. I love you extremely, and I'll never stop, no matter what. Please come home to me, your friends, your students, your pack of obeying pups, and your awaiting children. We all want you home and are waiting desperately until you do._

_Forever Yours,_

_Iruka Hatake. _

_P.S._

_I think your children have your strength or are really excited to meet you, because the whole time I'm writing this, they won't stop kicking._

_Do you have to be so strong?_


	2. Kakashi's Response

_Dear Iruka,_

_Before I start to talk to you about my own personal experiences and also what recent and . . . slightly terrifying news you have given me, I feel the built up need to say I love you a few times. _

_I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you!_

_Maa . . . Too much? Well, not seeing you for months at a time has left me in total withdraw. I miss you to the point that if I don't see you soon, I'm going to surely go insane, if I haven't already hit that mark. _

_Now, onto talking about what I've been doing for the past months (I think I should get this over with so you don't worry too much, ne?). After constant fails to infiltrate our enemy's base, we finally succeeded in breaking in and taking back the hokage's stolen document, but of course, this wasn't done peacefully… _

_We lost two members of our team . . . Now, normally I would say only two is a good thing, but really losing anyone is not good. . It's. .it is just terrible. . . I wish I could've done something, but I was dealing with my own injury at the time. _

_One of the enemies caught me off guard and to save you details not needed, hit me in the chest pretty badly. I feel stupid that I let it hit me, and I understand if you're cursing my stupidity like that usually would if I were home. Ugh. . . I miss home . . . and I cute angry face that you would use if I did something bad or perverted, or when you storm away after I would kiss you at the most inappropriate times.. ._

_Eh. . . I went off topic, didn't I? Well, to pick that up, I'm fine now. Completely recovered and finally coming home. _

_Ah, I didn't mention that. Yes, I am writing this letter to you getting closer and closer to my beautiful home and my even more beautiful you, but unfortunately not close enough to where I could reach you before this letter does, so I will continue. _

_I'm contemplating what to discuss next; the ramen lover and the apathetic raven's news or our news._

_. . ._

_I'm so very happy for Naruto and Sasuke! I always knew that they acted a bit too strange when around each other, and when they weren't acting strange they were very close, first signs of pure love, ne? _

_And as for Naruto being hokage; He couldn't have been chosen at a better time. He has been working himself so hard, and he has finally gotten what he deserved. He really will be a great leader; I have no doubt about that, as long as he keeps that I-can-do-anything type attitude and makes everyone happy by just being around, he might even be as strong a leader as his father. Also, I shouldn't get all the credit for his good up-bringing as a ninja; you took a great part in it as well, Iruka. Kyuubi took your parents away, and for that you should have resented Naruto more than anyone else did, but you held no grudge, no hate, no negative feelings at all towards him. You did something not many people would've done for him:_

_Treated him as a normal human being. You even took a serious injury for him, Iruka. No one would have done that, and I guess I'm sticking to that because of how good of a person you are. You take time to help anyone if they need it, teach kids all that you know and expect nothing in return, and comforting someone who's upset, you're just the perfect person, Iruka __Umino __Hatake, and I love you more than anything,_

_And I'm thrilled to know your holding my children. _

_You didn't think I was happy, did you? To be honest, its not that I'm unhappy, it's that I'm . . . pretty scared. . . Yes, that's not a usual trait for me, but it can only be natural, especially thinking about my childhood. I don't really know how to take care of-what are they called-infants; they're really small and require a lot of gentle care, and well. . . ANBU don't have much practice with gentle and sweetness and maa. . ._

_I don't want to be a bad father; I guess that's what I'm most fearful of, but I don't know why I'm worrying about that, you'll be with me. If I should ever be out of guidance, you'll be there to help me, and since I've never seen someone so good with children, I think that maybe I should stop worrying and start being 100% happy that I'm going to have a family, right? Two little ones running around calling me "daddy" sounds pretty good now. _

_I should wrap this letter up before I start to talk from my suppressed, perverted side and have a nice punch waiting for my return. _

_Oh! Before I forget, I'll answer your little question; yes, I have to be strong, because if I wouldn't be I wouldn't have any strength to chase after two kids in a few years. _

_Glad he already has silver hair,_

_Kakashi Hatake_

_P.S. _

_I have something else to tell you before I go. After you read this, I want you to turn around. _

_And just a reminder, I said this would arrive before me, but I never said by how much. . ._

With widened eyes, Iruka turned around slowly to see his silver-haired knight and his lazy, mask-covered smile. The sight made his eyes immediately start to water and his lips parted to say something, but it was like the words didn't want to come out.

Kakashi just kept smiling, taking in Iruka's appearance; His brown hair out of its usual tie cascading down to his shoulders, his big, deep, brown eyes looking up with the most beautiful gaze that Kakashi had ever seen, those features had cut Kakashi's sight seeing short, because he felt arms going around his neck.

"Oh, Kakashi! Y-You're here!" Iruka sobbed and inwardly cursed his new hormonal imbalance. Kakashi nodded, and held Iruka close. He was so happy that he couldn't speak, amazed at the new body part Iruka was showing to him; his stomach. "I am here,"

Kakashi slipped down and crouched down on one knee, face to face with the growing tummy. "And it looks as if two more people are here too." He said softly, one hand reaching up to take down his mask, and the other on top of Iruka's stomach.

The brunet wiped the tears away and watched Kakashi examine where his two unborn children resided. Nothing could make him un-happy right now; his husband was back after months, he was safe, and he was going to have a family very soon. This was the best reunion ever.

With a small kiss to Iruka's stomach, Kakashi stood back up and held Iruka again. "I missed you so very much, my dear 'Ruka. I'm so glad to be home. . ."

"I'm glad your home too, and I hope your going to stay here for a while." Iruka murmured, laying his head on Kakashi's shoulder; he wasn't sure if he could stand Kakashi leaving again for that long. .

"I plan not to leave for a while, Iruka." The silver-haired man's hand went through Iruka's brown locks as he took in the feeling, wanting to hold onto it forever.

"Good, because its kind-of hard doing some things now because of this stomach. . ."

"Oh, I could definitely help you with that!"

"Wha-What are you- OH YOU PERVERT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! YOU JUST GOT HOME AND YOU'RE ALREADY THINKING SEXUALLY? REALLY? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Oh, it's so good to be home. . ."


	3. The Birth

"O-O my- They're coming! The babies are com-ah!" Iruka help to his stomach while he sat up in his bed, completely shocked from just waking up at two thirty in the morning feeling his water break in his sleep.

After three and a half months, Iruka had said, "I want to get this over with already!" more than at least four hundred times, but now he wanted to take it back; only ten minutes in of labor and it already hurt worse than anything he felt!

Kakashi heard Iruka shouting, but he was a DEEP sleeper; all he heard was mumbles. "Mm. . .That's nice 'Ruka dear. . . Wait, what did you say?" He sat up a bit and cracked open and eyelid slowly to see a hyperventilating brunet holding his stomach for dear life; Kakashi woke up then. "U-Uh, Iruka? Are you going into labor?"

With pants and sighs of agony, Iruka replied, "Wha-What does it-ah- look l-like, baka?" The dolphin groaned and whimpered, rolling his head back.

Kakashi blinked a few times, then like a flash of silver lightening, appeared beside Iruka's bedside. "We need to get to the hospital, Iruka, immediately." Kakashi said firmly with a very serious expression, and before Iruka could object or do anything, Kakashi gently scooped up the whining, frantic man and a bag of extra clothes, then headed out the door. . .

(In the hospital)

Iruka was lying in the hospital bed, calm and concentrating (to an extent). Luckily, he had just gotten through another set of (painful) contractions and he had a chance to think about the babies that would be coming very soon. .

'_What will they be? Two boys? Two girls? A boy AND a girl? I'm so excited to find out. I hope they're good sleepers; trying to put a classroom full of toddlers has told me that some can definitely be close-minded about naps. I wonder who they will resemble the most. Me or Kakashi? Hopefully Kakashi, he does have the best features and-'_

"I'm getting scared again Iruka."

Iruka snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to see a worried looking Kakashi sitting beside the bed. His chin was sitting on-top of his hands and his visible eye was clouded; Kakashi had been thinking too, and he didn't look too pleased. "Why? You're not the one that has to push these two out soon. . ."

Kakashi let out a short chuckle before shaking his head, "That's a pretty good reason to be scared, but I'm talking about this who being-a-father thing. . . Heh, I risk my life being an ANBU member, and I've never been scared of that, but now, I'm risking two lives, and I'm completely terrified." Kakashi sighed and ran his thin hand through his silver hair, it bouncing back up immediately after.

Iruka blinked a few times; he never though that Kakashi would take this so seriously. Well, of course this would have to be taken seriously, but not to the point of thinking of their lives being in danger twenty-four seven. . "Kakashi-"

"I don't want them to get hurt, Iruka, and I don't want to be the one that hurts them. What if. . What if I break another promise? Like them one I made to you?"

"You've never broken one of our promises . . . -"

"Yes, I have. . . Remember a year ago? I promised I'd never leave for more than a month. I promised something and I broke it. . ." Kakashi spoke in such a sad tone that it could make a child cry. . .

When Kakashi had told Iruka that he was leaving for a long term mission (A.N: This would be the mission Kakashi is coming home from in letters to you), Iruka smiled, but inside he was broken-hearted. He said, "You're going to make your village proud, Kakashi." But inside he was begging him not to go. An hour after telling him, Kakashi found the broken brunet in their bedroom, sobbing; nothing hurt Kakashi more than that sight, and it was all his fault; he had broken his promise and made the love of his life cry.

He never wanted to make another person he cared for so deeply cry.

On the verge of tears, Kakashi looked to the ground. .

"Kakashi. . ." Iruka laid a hand on the older, distressed man's cheek. Kakashi had hung himself up on one bad thing and thought of himself as a horrible person because of that; Iruka couldn't let Kakashi keep thinking that way.

"You are the best man I know. You're protective, sweet, loving, strong, and I wouldn't change anything about you, even if you read a little too much porn for my taste and have a never-ending line of perverted come-backs," Iruka smiled softly when Kakashi showed a hint of a smile, he went on, "And one mistake will not change any of that, especially a mistake that you couldn't control! Sweet heart, you're scaring yourself for no reason! You're a quick learner, so you'll pick up on the 'baby technique', as I call it, very quickly. And as for hurting them,"

Iruka paused and watched as Kakashi's eyes lifted back up to Iruka's worriedly, and then dropping back down in shame. "It won't happen. You're too good of a person to hurt your children, Kakashi. Sure, you're going to make a mistake every now and again, but so will I. It doesn't make you a bad person for making mistakes. You'd never learn anything if you did everything perfectly. So stop being afraid, because I know that you're going to be a great father. ." Iruka smiled; he thought that his little speech would help Kakashi for sure, but that made of reassurance turned when he felt a tear drop fall on the hand he had placed on Kakashi's knee. Did he make him more upset in someway? Did he not use the right words? '_Oh, Kakashi, I'm so-'_

"I love you so much Iruka . . ." Kakashi looked up to show a smile going from ear to ear, another tear coming through his 'u' shaped eyelids, dissolving through his mask. "You take the only time you have to prepare for up-coming contraction to make me feel better about myself. Thank you, love. . ."

Iruka smiled and wiped the tears from Kakashi's eyes, "Your welcome, my silver kni-AH!"(A/N: Perfect timing, ne?) Iruka's hand retracted to his stomach and his eyes shut tightly as another set of contractions hit him. He squealed and laid his head back on the pillow, huffing and puffing, watching Kakashi start to freak out again. "Ohh…This is *huff* going to *huff* be *huff huff* a long day…"

/)^/^(\ /)^/^(\

After seventeen hours of excruciatingly painful, scream-filled, scary labor, two being that Iruka and Kakashi had been waiting for were finally here.

A very exhausted Iruka lay on a hospital bed with two blue-blanket covered babies, smiling like he never had before. At last, his babies were here; two beautiful baby boys that looked exactly like he pictured them. They did indeed have Kakashi's silver hair (silver apparently being a dominant trait), but it was too soon to tell if it would be gravity-defying like his. Their eyes were blue now, but would probably be black as Kakashi's too, but most of their facial features looked like him now. Their skin was medium tone, pale yet not too pale, a perfect color Iruka had thought.

Then there was something that Iruka's attention was brought to almost immediately when his eyes grazed a crossed them; their birthmarks. They both had birthmarks that resembled hearts, except the firstborn had his in the corner of his left eye and the second had his on the right.

Iruka emotions were getting the best of him, and tears started to slide down his cheeks, holding the babies close. If a moment could be perfect, this would be it; Iruka had his babies in his arms, sleeping soundly, and his husband right beside him,

Passed out on the floor. . .

'_When did that happen? I might've done that when I was screaming, or crushing his hand, or maybe it was when he saw the babies come out . . . hm . . .'_

One of the nurses came up to Iruka, looking down at the unconscious Kakashi, but then back up at Iruka with a smile; I wasn't uncommon to see passed-out fathers. "I'll have to take the twins to the infant ward now, Iruka-sama." The nurse's voice was very high pitched and it almost hurt Iruka's ears, but he nodded softly and handed the twins to her, not wanted to let go.

As the nurse supported the two, smiling down towards them, she began for the door. "Once your husband wakes, you should take this time to think of names. Then you should get rest, Iruka-sama, you must be very tired." And with that suggestion, she walked out of the room, heading to the infant ward.

Iruka sighed and laid back against the pillow, his whole body was aching and rest would do him some good, but he would not go to sleep until Kakashi woke up from his-whatever happened to him- or else he'd worry in his sleep. Iruka leaned over the bed a bit and watch Kakashi for a few minutes.

"Kakashi . . . Kakashi, wake up. Um, I'm done having the babies; there are no more gross fluids and expanding exits!" Iruka laughed nervously as shivers went down his spine; that even made him want to puke, but nonetheless Kakashi was starting to stir.

"Huh. . ? What. . ?" Kakashi looked around slowly, noticing that everything looked white and-and just hospital-y. . .

Without warning, Kakashi shoot up, his eyes bugging out. "Oh my god! Uh, uh, push Iruka! Breathe! Don't scream! Ah!" Kakashi was hyperventilating just talking so quickly, but he stopped when he felt a hand go a crossed his mask-covered cheek. He rubbed it softly and looked down at a scared Iruka.

"C-Calm down! You're kind of late in the whole coaching thing, Kakashi." Iruka smiled a bit, relaxing when he saw Kakashi finally tune in.

"Oh. . . I don't really remember passing out. . . I just remember seeing a baby coming out, them asking me to cut the umbilical cord, and then darkness . . . maa . . . " Kakashi explained, rubbing the back of his head, shrugging a bit.

Iruka shook his head a bit, but kept that cute smile on his face. His hand went to his hair to part it and tuck it behind his ear, "Its okay Kakashi. You were over-whelmed, that's all." Iruka scooted over a bit and patted the empty space, inviting Kakashi to sit with him; he did, taking Iruka's hand at the same time.

"So, where are they?"

"Infants ward."

"What do they look like?"

"You'll see."

"Are you alright?"

"Exceptionally so."

"Are you going to rest any time soon? You look as if you need it, dear."

"We need to talk about something first before I do that."

"What?"

"Names."

Kakashi blinked; names hadn't even crossed his mind! He was too occupied on Iruka lately, being almost ready to pop and all, which was probably why he didn't have the time to think of the names. He started to look around the room, trying to conjure up a list that he liked. . .

Ryuu, Takumi, Aoi, Eiji, and Jun. There were enough names that he liked that he could pick one out of the list. '_They'll be stuck with the same name through-out their whole live so I have to pick the right one. Maa, this is difficult. . ."_

"Katashi."

Kakashi glanced back to the brunet lying down; he had a determined look on his face, almost as if his mind was somewhere else.

"What do you think? I've had my mind set on naming one of them that if it was a boy, and since they're both boys, I get to name one of them that. Do you like it?" Iruka asked, his head tilted a bit to the side in question.

Kakashi said the name in his head and thought of its positive values; it means firmness, it would be suitable for a ninja, _and_ it sounded like his name! "I love that name. At least one of us had a name planned. . . "

"Eh? You haven't been picking out names?" Iruka asked sitting up. Since Kakashi was a genius, Iruka figured that he would have the perfect name picked out, but he was also lazy and a nervous wreck when he was just around Iruka, so apparently he shouldn't have expected that.

"Well. . . I had a few names, but I've actually just thought of another one; Kei. I like sticking with K's, and both names sound well-suited for strong ninja, is it a good name?" Iruka nodded and gave Kakashi a hug in approval; he actually loved Kakashi's idea and the name itself. _'Even when he doesn't try he still amazes me. . .'_

Kakashi stood up from Iruka's bed, pulled the blanket over him, turned off the lights, and sat down in his chair again. "Time to sleep, 'Ruka. I wouldn't want to be too tired when we go back ho-"Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, Iruka was already asleep, breathing softly. Kakashi smiled, pulled his mask down, and placed a small chaste kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Iruka. . ."

/)^/^(\Three days later /)^/^(\

"Look, Sasuke! There they are! Aren't they cute?" Naruto shouted, pointing to the newborn twins from the other side of the glass window; he was so excited to hear that Iruka had finally given birth he just had to see them!

Sasuke nodded. They certainly did look like Kakashi, that was for sure, but you could see some of Iruka's features in them too, it was a perfect blend. "They are, but they won't be if they're crying from your loud voice waking them up." He glanced over to Naruto, who was glaring at him; Sasuke couldn't help but smile. _'No matter how serious he looks in his hokage robe, I can't take him serious. He's too cute.' _

"Hey! What are you smiling at, teme? HEY! Stop laughing! I-I order you to stop laughing before I-I-I-UGH!" Naruto was fuming and had his hands balled up in a fist, almost about to punch Sasuke until he heard footsteps coming up behind them. Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see Kakashi and Iruka, Iruka was waving to them and Kakashi was looking behind Iruka since he still had his hospital grown on, which had a loose tie; Iruka frowned and closed the back of it more, even though Kakashi started to whine.

"We could hear you two from my room. You're going to wake up all those babies and it won't be a pretty sight, you know." Iruka smiled warmly and held a calm expression, "I know you're married and all, but must you fight so often?"

Naruto huffed. "Yes, especially since teme over here keeps picking on me!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not picking on you, I just think you're too cute to be taken serious sometimes."

"EH? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Before Naruto had the time to attack Sasuke, Kakashi split the two up. "Just like old times, ne? Please you two! Save it for home!" Kakashi glanced at both of them; Naruto slowly started to calm down, and Sasuke kind-of stayed Sasuke. "Why are you visiting the hospital anyway?"

Naruto rolled his eyes; sometimes Kakashi could be so oblivious. . . "We are here to see your twins, of course! I get news a lot quicker these days, so when I was told that Iruka-sensei finally went into labor, I had to come see the babies as soon as I could! I never knew you two would make such adorable babies!"

Iruka blinked a few times, unsure of whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. "Um, thank you Naruto . . . I think . . ." The brunet smiled, and went over to the glass window, Kakashi right beside him and Sasuke and Naruto as well. As his eyes wondered over all the babies, some sleeping, some just looking around, he saw Kei and Katashi and Iruka's heart felt warm. They both looked so cute, so innocent, and he couldn't wait to bring them home.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Iruka's hip as he stared down at the two infants,_ his _infants; they were so beautiful. . . They reminded him of his Iruka . . . Sure, their strands of hair were silver and their faces looked a little like Kakashi, but over-all they had Iruka's cute cheeks, and his big eyes, and his eyelashes, everything that made them look so beautiful came from Iruka. Kakashi went to Iruka's ear and smiled, "They look so much like you . . ." He whispered; Iruka felt a shiver go down his spine as Kakashi's hot breath trickled a crossed his ear. He didn't like how Kakashi was seductive at everything he did, and the sad part was that he probably didn't even notice.

"Ha. They look like you, Kakashi. They barely have anything from me." Iruka said, laying his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

Kakashi shook his head. "Maybe I can only see it, but I only use one eye most of the time so that's pretty strange." He smiled and kissed the top of Iruka's head.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two with grossed out faces; no matter how much they understood adult compassion, it still grossed them out to see their sensei's cuddle. . . "So what are their names? And which is which?" Naruto asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

Iruka pointed to the baby with the heart shaped birthmark on his left. "That is Kei."

Kakashi pointed to the baby with the heart on his right. "And that is Katashi."

Both of them seemed to know who each name just went to; it was automatic.

"How did you cho-"

"Kei is a softer name than Katashi. He seems to look calm and happy whenever he is awake or asleep. Well, unless he's crying, of course."

"And Katashi is perfect for him because he seems like he is going to be the more rambunctious of the two."

Sasuke nodded in understanding; Iruka and Kakashi were incredible teachers and now they were going to be great parents. He just hoped that he and Naruto would be good parents like Iruka and Kakashi were surely going to be. Sasuke glanced at the clock and then grabbed Naruto's hand. "We're going to be late for your meeting, Naruto. We have to go."

Naruto sighed and gave Sasuke a quick nod before sighing again. "Great, another meeting with the bones of Konoha. Well, I'll be coming to visit you two and the babies soon, alright? Goodbye, Iruka-sensei! Goodbye Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto quickly waved to the twins through the glass, "Goodbye Kei and Katashi! And all you other little ones!" And before Kakashi or Iruka could say anything, both were enveloped in a puff of smoke.

Iruka brought his head back up from Kakashi's shoulder and looked up at him. "I think it's about time we go home now, don't you?" The silver-haired man nodded; After having many talks with Iruka, seeing his children, and spending way too much time in a hospital, Kakashi really wanted to go back home. He was ready to start the whole parenting thing. Kind-of . . .

With Kei in Iruka's arms, and Katashi in Kakashi's arms, they walked home. Everyone stopped and cooed over the babies, awake and wide-eyed; for only four days old, they certainly knew how to hold a crowd. After everyone had their chance to congratulate the new parents, they let them walk in peace.

Iruka was smiling down at Kei, rocking him gently as they walked. Kakashi didn't know what to think as Katashi looked up at him, his soon-to-be-changing blue eyes taking in all they could of Kakashi; the ANBU had to take a deep breath just to calm himself down. They fear of harming his children was raised back into Kakashi's thoughts, but seeped away quickly as he saw Katashi yawn softly and snuggle his head close to Kakashi's chest. He suddenly realized that if an infant can tell who will keep him safe, then he must be alright. Kakashi smiled and looked over to Iruka, who had a proud look upon his face.

"Do you think you'll be alright?"

Kakashi nodded. "I know I will."

"I do too. . ."

They both smiled, and Kakashi kissed Iruka's cheek softly, also making sure not to hurt the babies.

"Oh, how long do infants sleep?"

"Not very long. Maybe a few hours on a good night."

"Maa. . . That doesn't go well with lazy. . ."

"Oh, Kakashi. . ."


End file.
